fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigid (character)
Briggid (ブリギッド Burigiddo, also known as Bridget or Brigid in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is Adean's twin sister, the older half-sister of Andorey, and a direct descendant of Ulir. Prior to the events of Seisen no Keifu, Briggid was abducted by pirates at the age of five and raised as the daughter of their captain in Orgahil, north of Agustria. She grew up into a rough individual, but unlike most of her pirate comrades, sports a kind personality by nature. As a result of being made the leader after her adoptive father passed on, some of Briggid's comrades became jealous of her, and convinced her men to initiate a mutiny. This resulted in Briggid joining Claud and Tailto, later pledging herself to Siglud's cause. It is during this time that she meets her long lost sister Adean and regain her memories upon laying hands on the Ichii-bal. Briggid later learns that her father Lord Ring was killed by the ambitious Andorey and will later avenge him by slaying Andorey. If Briggid is paired up, her children will be Patty and Faval. Briggid somehow manages to survive the Battle of Barhara, but suffers a severe bout of amnesia as a result, hinted to be the result of divine draconic influence. In the events of Thracia 776, Briggid is later washed up on the shores of the village of Fiana, and assumes the identity of Eyvel (エーヴェル Ēveru, Evayle in some of the fan translations). She is soon made the leader of this village and its militia as she proves her worth amongst the villagers. Eyvel plays the role of a maternal figure to Leaf, Nanna, Othin, Halvan, Tanya and Mareeta. In a cruel twist of fate, she is later kidnapped by Veld and turned to stone early on in Leaf's journey. Eyvel is eventually restored by Sara and the Kia Staff and rescued by Leaf's army in Chapter 24x of the game. If Eyvel is not saved in this chapter or said chapter is not accessed, she will become the Dark Warlord Funf. Funf is revealed to wield a bow in the final chapter, further proving Eyvel's true identity as Briggid. Years after the holy war ends, Eyvel will eventually regain her memory and reunite with her children, as revealed by her ending in Thracia 776. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Sniper | Ulir |12 |40 |20 |0 |22 |21 |7 |14 |9 |6 |- |10,000 | Pursuit | Bow - | Steel Bow Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |30% |30% |30% |20% |70% |20% |5% Overview Briggid is the only character who is capable of wielding the Ichii-bal holy bow in the first generation. This weapon will raise her strength, essentially resulting in her being able to inflict 60 base damage when she first joins. However, Briggid's high base stats are offset by her unsatisfactory growth rates, but even then, this will not adversely affect her by a very large margin. Some possible options for pairings are: *Dew: This pairing will result in the Bargain skill being passed on to Patty and Faval, which is especially useful when Faval needs to repair the expensive Ichii-bal. Additionally, the Sun Sword skill will also be passed on to Patty, allowing her to recover HP in battle. *Holyn: This pairing will result in Patty possessing high Skill and decent Defense, alongside inheriting the Moonlight Sword skill, allowing her to become a competent combat unit. *Jamka: This pairing will result in Briggid's children having high Strength and HP, alongside inheriting the Charge skill. However, Faval may have difficulty inflicting critical hits on enemy units as a result of his low Skill, while the Charge skill may adversely affect Patty's offense. *Midayle: This pairing will provide well-rounded stats for both children, apart from Patty's resultant horrendous HP. However, the Charge skill is not the best option for Patty. Conversations In Chapter 3, Siglud may speak to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, Adean may speak to Briggid, resulting in Briggid receiving the Ichii-bal bow. In Chapter 3, if Midayle speaks to Briggid, she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, Adean may speak to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, Briggid may speak to her lover if he is Alec, Jamka, or Midayle, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 180+10 *Noish: 50+4 *Alec: 50+4 *Arden: 50+4 *Lex: 50+4 *Azel: 150+3 *Midayle: 100+3 *Dew: 50+4 *Jamka: 150+3 *Holyn: 150+3 *Levn: 50+4 *Beowolf: 50+4 *Claud: 50+4 Thracia 776 Base Stats | Swordmaster |12 |28 |9 |4 |18 |20 |10 |7 |8 |8 |1 |2 |1 | Continue | Sword - A | Iron Blade Flame Sword Door Key Growth Rates |30% |15% |10% |15% |10% |25% |5% |5% |1% Supports Supports *Othin - 10% *Halvan - 10% *Dagdar - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Overview Unlike in Seisen no Keifu, Eyvel, as Briggid is now called, is of the Jeigan Archetype, and mainly serves as a bodyguard for Nanna in Chapter 5, until she is petrified by Veld. She is playable for only 7 chapters in the story, and even then, she will not be able to grow as well as many of the other playable characters available in the game. The player will be able to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x, but she is practically unusable by then. Ending Eyvel - The Goddess of Fiana (フィアナの女神 Fiana no megami) Eyvel returned to Fiana and lived quietly for a while. With the end of the pact with the Dragons known as the Gesh, her memory recovered seven years after the Holy War. The story of her reunion with her children has been a favorite of many bards ever since... Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |6 |41 |22 |11 |33 |35 |29 |14 |11 |6 |Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Miracle | Sword - B |Silver Sword* *Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Brigid is the name of a goddess in Celtic mythology, as well as an Irish patron saintess's. Gallery File:Briggid (TCG Series 1).jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sniper. File:Briggid.jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sniper. File:Briggid TCG1.jpg|Briggid, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sniper. File:Evayle TCG1.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 1 Swordmaster. File:Evel card.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Swordmaster. File:Evayle.jpg|Official artwork of Eyvel from Thracia 776. File:EvayleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Eyvel from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Mother.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel's smiling face in Thracia 776. File:Fiana.jpg|Artwork of Evyel, accompanied by young Leaf, Nanna, and Fin in Thracia 776. File:Briggid.png|Briggid's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:EvayleFE5.png|Eyvel's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters